One Crucial Moment
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Wine and Women." After a family outing to a basketball game, Niles finds himself taking a chance on something he never imagined - a future with Daphne. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Once again, I found myself rereading an old story of mine, and I suddenly felt I could do more with it. I know not everyone will go back and read it, so I've tried to make it stand on its own. It's a bit of fluff that wouldn't go away, so I had to do it. Hopefully, nobody minds!

All throughout his day at work, Niles found himself replaying last night's events in his mind. Bulldog had unexpectedly given Frasier basketball tickets, which led to a Crane family outing. At Niles' insistence, Daphne was included. He'd watched her cheer as the Sonics scored a basket in the crucial final minutes of the game. On the ride home, Daphne was tired, and Niles had offered his shoulder as a makeshift pillow. He sighed as he remembered her hair being just inches away from him. He could smell her shampoo. It was the most wonderful scent he could imagine.

But still, Daphne had no clue how he felt. It drove him crazy. In a sense, there was good reason to keep his love a secret. Technically, he and Maris were still married, but the relationship seemed to dissolve by the day. In truth, Niles no longer wanted to try to work things out with his wife. It was clear she could never come close to being all the things that Daphne was. His heart belonged to Daphne alone.

As Niles drove home, without even really planning it, he'd come right to Elliot Bay Towers. He thought of Daphne, and how she believed that even the most random occurrences were actually signs. Was that what this was? His subconscious telling him he needed to see Daphne, to talk to her about what was going on in his heart? He didn't know, but suddenly it seemed he might die if he didn't find out.

Before he knew it, he found himself ringing the doorbell of apartment 1901. The door was opened, and Niles was suddenly dizzy at the sight of Daphne's smile. "Hello, Dr. Crane!"

"Daphne." Niles could feel himself blushing.

"I'm afraid your brother's not at home. He had a caller who was in such distress, he stayed on the line with her after the show was over."

"Oh," was all Niles could think of to say. He hadn't come here to see Frasier.

"You're certainly welcome to come in if you like. Your father's been on the phone all afternoon, telling his buddies about that game last night. They all saw it on TV, but your father keeps telling them what it was like in person. I can't remember the last time he's been so excited about something!" She nodded at the elderly man sitting in his green chair, talking on the telephone.

Niles smiled. It was nice to see his father happy for once. There was an awkward silence. He'd come here on the spur of the moment, and now he had no idea how to begin his romantic confession.

Daphne sensed that Dr. Crane's mind was elsewhere. "Would you like something to drink?"

It took Niles a moment to register that she was speaking to him. "Oh. Yes, a glass of sherry would be nice. But you don't have to go to any trouble. I can get it myself."

"Suit yourself, then." Daphne smiled at him. She wanted to ask what was on his mind, but decided against it. She knew that sometimes the Crane men wanted their privacy.

Niles poured himself a drink from his brother's never-ending supply of sherry. Not knowing what else to do, he seated himself at the table. Daphne sat beside him at once.

"It was so nice of your brother to take your father to that game last night. And thank you for inviting me as well. I can't remember when I've seen Mr. Crane in such a good mood."

"Yes," Niles agreed. "Frasier is a good son. And a good brother. I don't blame Dad for being so happy about something as silly as basketball. Sometimes, you just never know what an impact a simple thing can have on someone, you know?"

Daphne nodded. "I know just what you mean. I know I'm only a physical therapist, but I do appreciate it when you and your brother treat me like I belong here."

"Daphne, don't ever think that you're _only_ a physical therapist. What you do around here is so much more than that. You cook and clean, too. And you don't know how nice it is to come over here every day and see you." He laughed nervously. He'd come very close to telling her what was in his heart, but he began to have second thoughts. What if she didn't feel the same?

"I'm glad, Dr. Crane. I've been noticing what you've been going through with Mrs. Crane, and I've been doing all I can to make sure you know that you've got a home here." Daphne gently slipped her hand into his. She smiled at him, hoping he'd see how much she cared.

The feeling of Daphne's touch made Niles' pulse quicken. Suddenly, his second thoughts were gone. He had to take this chance. "Daphne, I'd like to tell you something. I can't thank you enough for your kindness. You've helped me see what my future could be like. Maris obviously can't give me what I want. It's taken me a long time to realize that, but now I finally do. What I want is you. I love you." He turned to face her, taking both of her hands into his. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked into her lovely brown eyes.

"You _love_ me?" Daphne asked in surprise. "But I'm not..." She stopped, not certain how to complete the sentence. She knew she wasn't like the women he and his brother usually went out with. But as she looked at him, she realized that he knew that, too. And he loved her for it. "Oh, Dr. Crane." She smiled. It felt awkward to address him so formally all of a sudden.

Niles reached out, brushing a hair from her cheek. "I know you must have a lot of questions. It must seem odd, my saying this so suddenly. I want you to know this isn't something I'm doing rashly, or without considering the consequences. It's a risk, but sometimes you have to take a risk in order to get to something worthwhile."

"It is a bit scary," Daphne admitted. "We're so different. This could ruin everything. But I think you're right. This could be worth it." She looked at him, amazed at the boyish happiness on his face as he realized what she was saying. She leaned forward, letting her lips gently brush his. The kiss let her know there was definitely more going on here than friendship. "Well, Niles, you said you wanted me in your future. And now I think I can see you in mine. I can't promise you forever, but I'm willing to see where this goes."

"As long as you're here beside me, I don't need to worry about forever. All we have is right now, and it's enough." He hugged her tightly. As he looked over her shoulder, he could see his father, giving a minute-by-minute replay of the game-winning basket. He smiled, because he now understood the concept. One moment could change everything.

 **The End**


End file.
